narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shining Demon vs The Black Dragon
The sun was blazing in the desert that Mezurashī happened to be walking through bored out of his mind. "This is so boring, where is a fight when you need one"? Hunting for some food to no avail, Ryūku Sōga is walking with his blade in hand. He drinks some ice cold water from his canteen. He manages to spot mezurashi and gets excited. "Food.. Food!" He runs at Mezurashi, and is disappointed when he finds out it's a human. "Oh, just a traveller.. Well, hiya! I'm Ryūku Sōga! What's your name?" "Hold up, did you just call me food" said Mezurashī, "Nevermind my name is Mezurashī, its nice to meet you Ryūku but quick question, why are you lost in the desert"? He concurs. "I'm not lost." He points his thumb back in the sand storm. "My village is back there, it's new." He then scratches his head, '"Matter of fact, what are you doing lost in the desert?" he inquires "Not lost, traveling because there is a difference" claimed Mezurashī, " but if you're not lost then why are you screaming for food like you haven't ate in a long time. "Not everyone can be rich, you know. And I know there's a difference between travelling and being lost, but you look like you're from kumogakure.." His face goes in a serious matter. "Even so, no one ever comes out here... What are you doing here?" "Relax man, I ain't up to nothing" said Mezurashī, "I was raised by Kinkaku and Ginkaku so going to the Kumo is a big no no" "I just like to travel and face strong opponents." answered Mezurashī. "Those criminals?" He laughs, "Travelling and fighting strong shinobi.. Kid, you're my type of guy." He sighs. "However, this is bad.. I'm really bloodthirsty right now, and you're in my way.." He swings his swords around. "Whaddya' say? Do you wanna spar for a bit?" "Sure" he pulls out his cleaver sword, "if you are a kage than you must be pretty strong so lets go wild" said Mezurashī as he jumped and slashed at Ryūku. Ryūku uses his high-kenjutsu prowess to block the attack by holding out his sword in a defensive position. He then smirks and looks down at the young shinobi. "That it?" He taunts as he delivers a barrage of slashes, stabs and thrusts directly at the shining demon. Mezurashī quickly covered himself in the Platinum Release: Platinum Skin, deflecting all the attacks. "No butits good to see you can use that sword" replied Mezurashī as he channeled Lightning Release chakra into his cleaver and released a way of electricity. With his speed, he avoids the quick wave of sharp lightning chakra and rushes right back at Mezurashi. He aims his sword high above the head of the young boy and slashes straight down and looks down to see if he connected his attack or not. With lightning still in his sword he blocks the slsh using his cleaver. Activating Yang Release: Chakra Covering he sends chakra arms at Ryūku.